Bleach Information Guide
These 6 or so pages will be the looks of your Wiki's when you make them. Picture and Text Info Before you start, you should get your pic on what you look like. It should be filled with at least 6 of the ones I will list *Your First and Last Name *Your age *Height (Opshanal) *Weight (Opshanal) *Gender *Species Shinigami, Arrancar, Espada, Ect... *Blood Type *Partner (Opshanal) *Affiliataion (Opshanal) *Occupation *Family *Zanpaktou you weld one Apparance You just have to say what you look like, you should know, details! Personality Just the way you act, Details! History This will be in great detail, this will tell about your child hood, before you became a Soul Reaper, Espada, or what ever. Agent of the Shinigami arc This is where you will tell your struggle into the Soul Society if you are a Ryoka, how you and your friends you want to just be you, thats fine and others acted and if any of them attacked you. How your struggle at making friends happen, the fights you get into, ect. Soul Society arc This is where you still get into fights, learn stuff about your Zanpaktou and about othes, get yelled at and ect. Bount arc This is if you are in this arc, and you want to help the Soul Society, if you are not in the Soul Society, you wont be in this, or the other two above! Arrancar arc This is if you are an Espada / Arrancar, this is where you show up and do your damage! And if you are not in tune with your Zanpaktou Ichigo wasent Then you might have to visit the Vizards. Hueco Mundo arc This Arc is where you are going to save your friends that got tooken away from you any did and you have to go get them back at any caust! The New Captain Syūsuke Amagai arc . . .You have to read the Bleach Wikia to get this information, I don't actually know. . . Fake Karakura Town arc . . .Same. . . Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc This arc really isnt important, but it is important in the story line. This is where you and your friends if you have any Zanpaktou Spirts have gotten free, and are on their own, and like it. You and everyone elce has to fight them, and win, to get them back, Details!! Powers & Abilities . . .You have to look on the Bleach Wikia for that information on all that stuff. . Zanpakutō State your Zanpaktou name, its command, what it looks like, ect. Shikai & Shikai Special Ability This, you state your Shikai's command and all that stuff, and state what your Shikai form can do and if it has any other abilites! Bankai & Bankai Special Ability Same with Shikai, but Bankai's are much stronger, and for both, Details! Relationships This is where you name most of your friends, if you have any love interests, boyfriend / girlfriend at the time and moment, all that crap! Details! Quotes If you wish to put any, great! Do so!